A Pout and another pout
by LixxyChan
Summary: SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Zabuza and Haku come to visit, so where does pouting, watermelon and a game of Mah-jong fit into it? Quick OneShot Crack-Fic Drabbly :D Hope you enjoy...


**Hey, I'm back again. I really have to write more, but still...  
**

**Anyway, I was in french and Mr Gourves(My French Teacher) was teaching us the weather. Me(of course) remembered snowy straight away seeing as it sounded exactly like my favourite Naruto characters name except without the 'i' at the end. That's right -- Neji! 'Cept the word was actually 'Neige' which sounds alike in a french accent...:**

**Anyway, that and an awsome fic about him and Shika(Tehe) gave me inspiration for this fic... and the fact I've had coke. Be warned now, my stories turn out rather... **_**unique**_** when I have had coka cola... Hehehee... hence the...'eehs' on the end of erm... random words? Tehe...**

**Moving on, on with ze story!--**

**Disclaimer-- I own the world! Mwuahahahahahaha!... eh?-sweatdrop- Heheheh... I was only... joking... please don't look at me like that... I'm sorry! DON'T SUE ME! -runs-**

**"Speacheeh"**

**'Thoughteeh'**

**'Inner/Biju...eeh'**

_**Flashbackeeh **_**(Yew will also be notified... I think... maybeeh... hopefulleeh...prolly...)**

**-(sigheeh, growleeh, barkeeh, ect-eeh.)-**

**(A/N-- Authors noteeh's)**

* * *

It was midnight, and a tall, dark shadow entered Naruto's kitchen silently. He swiftly moved across the room, making no sound to awaken the current owner of the apartment. The ninja quietly opened the draw, grinning at all the neatly lined up bread knives. After examining them for a moment, he slowly checked the by far sharpest and biggest knife for booby traps, he picked it up and carefully ran his finger along the edge.

'Heheheh, Naruto wont be expecting this...' He turned towards the closed door, and moved across the room once again, then turning to the shiny surface. When he first came to Naruto's house, he never expected the prankster to be this neat. 'I guess he is a very _special _baka after all... even if he is a little bit _square_...' The silent ninja leaned over to grab something of the side when-

"Sasuke-teme! I _told _you, that water melon if for _tomorrow_! For the visitors, you remember who is coming don't you?" Naruto, who had entered his kitchen, turned on the light and was now glaring at the pouting Sasuke, who clad in only boxers and was indeed perched over the juicy watermelon, knife in hand.

'Darn it, caught in action...' Sasuke leaned away from the watermelon sadly as he returned the knife to it's place in the draw. "Naru! I just want a bite! We can always get another one..."

Naruto was forgiving, generous and all together hyper active, but this was the third night in a row that Sasuke had tried to eat the watermelon, and he was saving it for a _special _person.

"No, Teme. That is a _special _watermelon I have told you once, I will tell you again, you can only, and that is _only,_ have a bit when Ku-kun _and _Zabu-kun are here eating it with you. No buts." Sasuke groaned. "I am very, very close to just not letting you have some then as punishment."

The look on Sasuke's face at that moment showed many things, just a couple were sadness, depression and all together, a feeling of betrayal from Naruto. This face, of course, informed Naruto that he had won as he couldn't stay angry at his lover any longer. He laughed a Sasuke, then he moved threw his kitchen to cuddle close to Sasuke and snuggled into his neck as Sasuke roped his long and most certainly, lanky arms rounds Naruto's thin, yet strong body.

It was three years after Sasuke had left the village to get power from Orochimaru, and although he had not killed his brother in the one year after that, he had grown restless from Naru-withdrawel(sp?) and returned to Konohagakure, where he secretively told Naru his love of the blond, and the blond had replied quickly with an 'I love you too, Sasu-teme'. He then informed the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, of his returned and pleaded(Yes, Sasu-teme actually _pleaded_) for his allowance in the village.

'Of course it did help that Naru said he would leave if I wasn't allowed to stay in Konohagakure...' Sasuke thought as he reminisced his return, breathing in the smell of Naru's hair as he burrowed his face in it at the same time.

"Come on, Sasu, let's go back to sleep... otherwise we wont wake up in time for Zabu-kun and Ku-kun, therefore, having to keep the watermelon for another occasion." At this note, Sasuke almost dragged Naru into the bedroom, placed him down on the bed, then curled around him in a protective bowl, leaving Naruto warm and cosey hopefully enough to get him to sleep.

Naruto was of course happy that Sasuke was so willing to get back to sleep as he shifted closer to him, placing his face warmly in his neck. Even though they were both only wearing boxers, the warmth of each other and the blanket carelessly thrown on top of them by Sasuke, helped them soon drift off into a comfortable slumber.

-sigh- "I guess they got to bed late again last night... we should really wake them up..." Zabuza looked at the small boy besides him. Haku walked up to them and prodded Sasuke's face... twice.

"They look so sweet though... I guess they would probably get pissed if we left again... have we got time? We could... entertain our selves." Haku looked at Zabuza as the tall nin looked back at him.

"I guess we could..." He looked around, as if to find some spy hidden before walking into the living room. Haku took one last glance at the sleeping pair, curled up together with legs intertwined and arms tightly round the other, then left the room. He wished he could be like on of them... 'Then again... why couldn't I be...' His inner grinned as he left the room, hatching many terrible and evil schemes. Well... almost terrible and evil... more... creative.

"Sasu-teme, wake up! They might have left again." Naru tried to sit up again, but in the position he and Sasu were in, it was rather difficult. "Teme!"

"Go to sleep... Baka... we have another... uhm... minus three hours?..." Naruto struggled again hopelessly as Sasuke pulled closer again.

"Wake up now, or no watermelon, now or ever!" Sasuke's eyes shot open as he released his killer grip on Naruto and hurriedly got dressed. Five minutes later they walked into the living room to find Haku and Zabuza...

...Playing Mah-jong? 'Heh, not quite what I was expecting, kit...' The Kyuubi no kitsune, who still took residence in Naruto decided to take a note of this unusual behaviour of his... demon-friend? They weren't exactly _friends_...

'Shoo, furball. Talk to when I want to talk back, right now, I'm busy.' Naruto was quick with his reply, as he didn't want Zabuza to realise he was talking with the demon inside of him. Zabuza would be the one who would realise if someone did, he had the Demon dog in himself at once, making his reflexes and accuracy amazing, but also making him notice tiny details, such as Naruto's pinky finger twitches when he talks to the Kyuubi.

Which was happening then.

Haku blushed furiously as they entered, turning his face from them in hopes of hiding his obviously embarrassing bright red face.

Zabuza's cool façade did not change."Why hello there Naruto, Sasuke."

"Sorry, we were sleeping-sweat-, but we're awake now. How are you?" Naruto asked them as he sat down.

A prod of the finger from Sasuke."Naruto..."

"We're good. We've travelled for a while... eventually staying in Suna for 2 months, then leaving and travelling again. We met up with Gaara-kun, he says Hello." Haku smiled as he told them of his travels with Zabuza.

"Naruto..." Another prod from Sasuke.

"Ah, how is he?" Prod, prod, prod.

"He's good, Shukaku hasn't come up for a while. He's able to sleep now. Oh, and he's become Kazekage. Can't forget that."

Prod.

"Aw, darn it. He became Kage before me." Naruto pouted playfully. Prod.

"You've still got your life ahead of you, kid." Zabuza spoke to Naruto. Prod. "At least you have the chance to become one, that's more that I can do." Naruto gave a sympathetic look, patting Zabuza's head at the same time. In response he growled, not liking the pat on the head. What S Class ninja would, after all?

Prod, prod, prod, prod, prod.

"What is it Teme?!" Naruto finally looked to Sasuke, who finally got to ask him what he wanted.

"Watermelon?" Naruto sighed; he'd guessed this was it.

"Later."

"Please?"Sasuke pouted with puppy eyes.

"Teme, later." Prod, prod, prod, prod, prod, prod, pro-

"Teme!... Fine, you can go get the watermelon." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the nose before skipping, that's right, _skipping _into the kitchen to get the watermelon, chopping board and a knife. He returned well before 5 seconds after he left the room.

"If there is one thing that teme likes more than tomatoes, it's watermelon. Those two things are the only things he'll willingly eat apart from ramen." Haku let out a laugh while Zabuza was more descreet about it-; he chuckled.

Naruto jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at Zabuza.

And stared.

And stared.

"Kid, stop staring."

And stared.

"Kid!" Finally, Naruto's jaw lifted from the floor, as he blinked a couple of times.

"Sorry, I just hallucinated... or... OH MY GOD. Zabu-kun just _chuckled_. The almighty S class criminal _chuckled_."

"Kid, don't shorten my name, darnit. I can kill you in a blink... or could." Naruto looked towards Zabuza and smiled evilly.

"So Zabu-chan-" Zabuza just sighed.

"I'm not a little girl, darnit! We need to leave, Haku."

Naruto pouted. "Aw, but you only just got her-"

"We've been here for 5 hours!" Zabuza just patted Naruto on the head before walking to the door, he had almost left by the time he heard a-

"See you soon, Zabu-chan!" He slammed the door shut as an act of annoyance. Back in the house...

"He didn't have to almost break the door..."... Naruto was still pouting.

* * *

**A/N-- So, how was it? Tehe, Lixxy likes watermelon, but I haven't had one in years TT-TT... Anyway, read and review. **

**Especially review cause it's my first humor fic :D**

**Sorry if it was rubbish...**

**If you don't review I will poke you with hot, spiky, metal objects. Repeatably.**

LixxyChan xxxxx


End file.
